


The Last Test

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney decides to expand their sexual repertoire, John learns some things he wasn't expecting.</p><p>For one human being to love another: that is the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test of proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation. -- R.M. Rilke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Test

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for the read through.

John doesn't bother knocking. It wasn't that kind of an invitation. He just holds his hand over the chime and steps inside when the door slides open.

There are candles flickering around the room, but John barely notices the lighting.

Rodney is laying on the bed, completely naked, on his stomach, and John gets hard just looking at him. Rodney's strong back has all that touchable skin, and his ass, his full but not soft ass. Rodney's ass looks like challenge and welcome and a dozen other things that make John swallow. "Rodney?"

"There's lube on the bed, next to my leg. I'm all ready so you just need to use it on yourself."

It's not an explanation, not at all, but John's no longer sure he needs one. He and Rodney have been sleeping together every chance they get for months, so its not like he didn't know why Rodney asked him over tonight. He just wasn't expecting Rodney spread out like some sort of pornographic buffet.

No, not pornographic, erotic, because nothing about the way Rodney looks right now is pornographic.

"Are you just going to look all night, or..." Rodney shifts, lifting himself up enough to rest on one elbow and look at John. "You are looking, right?"

"Yeah." John licks his lower lip. "Yeah, I'm looking."

"Good." Rodney starts to lay down again, then turns to look back at John. "You do like..."

Rodney's voice drifts off, uncertain, and John moves away from the door, kneels next to the bed. "I'm so hard it hurts," he whispers, placing a hand on Rodney's back, just below his neck, and sliding it down over smooth skin.

"I'm ready, you know," Rodney whispers back.

"So you said."

"So you can just..." Rodney waves his hand in a motion that in no way resembles intercourse. "You don't even have to take off your pants."

"Right," John says, a little shaken by the idea of just sliding into Rodney, his clothes still on while Rodney lies beneath him naked and exposed. He slides his hand lower and cups Rodney's ass, unable to deny the appeal. But he's at least going to take off his clothes.

Still on his knees, he shuffles a little closer to the head of the bed and kisses Rodney softly. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"This is interesting."

"It could be, if you'd actually get on with it."

Telling himself that Rodney's pushiness is one of the reasons John likes him, he kisses him again and then rises to his feet.

He unbuttons his shirt as he crosses to Rodney's desk. taking off the shirt, he drapes it on the chair. Sitting, he undoes his boots and tugs them off. He stuffs his socks into his boots, then pulls off his t-shirt before rising and undoing his pants.

Rodney isn't watching him, and John frowns. Rodney usually watches him undress, offering an ongoing commentary of criticisms and exhortations, when he's not helping by tugging on John's buttons himself.

John considers asking, but Rodney is naked, and, really, he can ask later. Kneeling between Rodney's legs, which Rodney edges even further apart, John picks up the lube. He can see some glistening at the edge of Rodney's opening, which is scarily hot. Still, the idea of just plunging in doesn't sit well with him. He likes taking his time, touching Rodney inside and out until they're both crazy with need. Even then, John takes his time, works his way into Rodney slowly, uses long careful strokes. It's not always easy to hold back, but its worth it for the way Rodney trembles around him and under him, for the way he just lets go.

Stretching out over Rodney, John kisses the back of his neck, gets a sharp hitch of breath in answer.

"Do it," Rodney whispers.

John does. Taking hold of his cock, he presses against Rodney's opening, feels Rodney soften around him, letting him in. Rodney's warm inside, warm and soft and smooth, and he fits around John like a second skin. John groans at the sensation of being taken inside like this without any of the preliminaries, without having had Rodney's hands or mouth on him, without having had his on Rodney.

"You can do it hard," Rodney says.

"Is that what you want?" Johns asks, because Rodney has never struck him as someone who likes it rough.

"I want whatever you want."

What John wants is to make Rodney feel good. John likes making Rodney feel good, gets off on it. He once gave Rodney two orgasms in three hours, dragging each one out, taking Rodney to the edge again and again. Rodney said it was a miracle he didn't pass out.

John pushes in a little faster than usual, a little harder and Rodney grunts. Unable to tell if it was a good grunt or a bad grunt, John does it again. Rodney clutches at the sheet, which is usually a good sign, so he does it a third time, then a fourth.

With Rodney lying flat on the bed, there isn't any way for John to get to his cock. Pulling back, he pushes back in just enough to rub the head of his cock across Rodney's prostate.

"Oh."

That's what John likes to hear, so he does it again and again. Keeps it up until a shudder passes through Rodney. Resting his weight on one hand, John strokes Rodney's back with the other.

"John."

John slides his hand up to Rodney's shoulder, taking in the feel of smooth skin against his palm.

"Fuck me."

It isn't a plea or an order; it's something else. A statement of what Rodney wants, one John can ignore or fulfill, the choice is his. He thrusts all the way in this time, his balls bumping Rodney's.

"Don't hold back," Rodney whispers. "Just take me if that's what you want."

Taking isn't something John's good at, but Rodney feels so good around him that he thrusts in hard again, loving the feel of his balls meeting Rodney's, the sound of their bodies connecting.

Rodney's insides caress him with every thrust, just like they do when John's slow and careful. "Rodney." John has no idea what he's asking.

"It's okay," Rodney answers. "I like it."

That's all John needs to hear. Resting his weight back on both hands, he snaps his hips, thrusting deep and hard, harder than he's ever been with Rodney, probably harder than he's ever been with anyone. It feels good.

He keeps thrusting, taking everything Rodney's giving him, until his orgasm crashes through him. He doesn't stop thrusting, emptying himself into Rodney while Rodney groans beneath him. Rodney tightens around him. Rodney's coming and the knowledge sends another shudder through John, makes his cock pulse one last time.

Breathing hard, he lowers himself down onto Rodney's back and presses his lips to the place where Rodney's shoulder meets his neck.

"Good, huh?" Rodney says, sounding inordinately pleased with himself.

"Yeah," John says, kissing him a few more times before lifting himself up and gently easing his softening cock free. He stretches out on his side next to Rodney, where they can share a sated kiss. Resting his head on the inside of his arm, John looks at Rodney.

Rodney's smiling, soft and content, just one corner of his mouth turned up. It makes something twist inside John in a way that isn't good at all. "What brought this on?" he asks, when he really wants to say, 'what was wrong with what we were doing?'

The upturned corner starts to drift downward. "You didn't like it?"

"No, no, I liked it. Of course, I liked it. I was just wondering why you wanted to try it like this, that's all."

"Oh, well, it's always about me, and not that I don't like it being about me, but I thought you might like the chance to focus on yourself, without having to be all careful."

"I'm not afraid you'll break or anything," John says. For a man who reads as much as John does, he's not very good with words, not when it comes to feelings. John doesn't even think there are words for the tangled mass of affection, respect and desire that he feels for Rodney. It's easier to just let his hands and his kisses speak for him.

But it seems they might not be up to the task.

"I didn't think you thought I was fragile," Rodney says, and John wonders if this is all because John is Rodney's first guy. Rodney can be weird about the stuff like that. Rodney makes an odd sound that might be stifled sigh and lifts his gaze to John's. "I wanted you to know that you can have anything."

"Oh," John says, his throat tightening. "Well, I, wouldn't mind coming in to find you naked again."

"Really?" Rodney asks, brightening.

"Yup. Only without the lube."

"Without the lube?"

Lifting a hand to stroke Rodney's cheek, John says, "I'd like to do that part myself."

Rodney brightens even more. "We can do that."

***

John holds his hand over the chime, impatient for the door to open. He spent the day inventing and reinventing scenarios, reviewing in his head all the things he wants to do to Rodney. With Rodney.

When the door finally slides open, John finds Rodney lying in the center of the bed, candlelight flickering on damp skin. Rodney must've showered. The thought of Rodney in the shower, getting ready for sex... John suspects he could come home to this every night for a year and it'd still be hot.

He takes off his boots before kneeling between Rodney's spread thighs. Resting a hand on Rodney's leg, he takes a moment to just look. Rodney has a gorgeous ass. Tonight, John is going to show him just how gorgeous.

Rubbing both hands over Rodney's ass, he slides his thumbs along the crack. Then he leans down and kisses the small of Rodney's back.

Rodney makes a small humming sound.

John kisses him again, lower this time. He keeps kissing, each kiss a little lower than the last, until he reaches the spot where Rodney's buttocks meet. He kisses it, too. Once, twice. The second kiss has tongue, just a tiny touch from the tip, but it makes Rodney gasp.

Smiling to himself, John does it again, only this time it's more than a quick touch, it's a full-on lick.

"Oh, god," Rodney says.

"Come on, Rodney. Time to get on your knees."

Rodney doesn't argue, just rises onto his knees; his face still pressed into the pillow.

Using his hands to hold Rodney open, John takes a moment to just look. Pale skin, getting darker around Rodney's entrance, a smattering of fine hair, it's all oddly delicate looking, which would probably make Rodney snort if John ever told him, so he isn't going to. Still, it's delicate, and John reaches out carefully, touches the tip of his tongue to the center of Rodney's entrance.

He's only done to Rodney once before, but Rodney loved it. So did John.

He takes his time, circling the edges, feeling the crinkled skin beneath his tongue, before finally easing his tongue inside.

Rodney groans, low and deep, and John can't help but echo the sound. Rodney smells good and he feels good, even with John's face pressed against his ass, especially with John's face pressed against his ass.

He uses his tongue every way he knows how, licks with the flat of it, presses inside with the tip, lowers himself down enough that he can kiss and suck Rodney's balls before licking his way back to Rodney's entrance.

The entire time Rodney makes noise. He moans, groans, gasps, sighs. John loses track of all the noises Rodney makes, not that he's trying all that hard to keep track. He's too busy causing them.

His jaw is starting to ache when he finally sits back. He's got saliva on his chin and cheeks, and Rodney's skin is glistening with it. It's too much to resist, and John presses a finger to the center of Rodney's entrance, groans himself when Rodney's body immediately lets him in. "Lube?" John asks, because he wants more of this.

"On the floor next to the bed."

Easing his finger free, John leans over the side of the bed. Spotting the lube, he picks it up and snaps the lid open. He squirts some onto his fingers, spreading it with his thumb.

He slides his finger back in, watching it vanish into Rodney, feeling Rodney's heat all around it. Not wanting to rush, he skims his finger over Rodney's prostate, a promise of what's to come.

Usually when they do this John is laying next to Rodney, kissing his lips or his neck, sucking on a nipple. He'll have to finger Rodney in this position more often because he loves watching his finger disappearing and reappearing in time with Rodney's gasps.

He eases a second finger inside just so he can hear more of Rodney's sounds. This time he rubs the small rise of Rodney's prostate with the pads of his fingers, making Rodney groan.

Rodney shoves himself back onto John's fingers, and it's so hot that John has to reach down and open his pants, free his cock before it bursts the buttons. He wraps his free hand around his cock, but he can't stroke that well with his left hand.

Rodney's getting into a rhythm now, fucking himself on John's fingers, and he has to know John can see the whole thing.

Resting the side of his face on one of Rodney's cheeks, John watches for a moment, up close and very personal. Then he turns enough to kiss the cheek before licking the spot just above where Rodney is riding his fingers.

"John," Rodney says.

"Don't stop," John answers, working a third finger into Rodney.

Rodney doesn't stop. He's rocking steadily now. John's thumb is resting between Rodney's cheeks and his pinky finger against Rodney's perineum. Rodney is somehow tight and open around John's other fingers. Open enough to let him in, but clasping him, holding him.

Rodney has never tried to hide how much he wants the things John does to him, how much he likes it.

"Turn over," John says, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears.

Rodney stills and John eases his fingers free, backing up enough so Rodney can roll onto his back. Rodney's cock is slanting up over his belly, thick and hard, and the look on Rodney's face is half debauched already.

John can't wait to make it 100 percent debauched.

Crawling up between Rodney's legs, he pushes his fingers back inside, all three at once. Rodney arches, lifting his hips to meet John's fingers.

John presses his cheek to the back of Rodney's cock and rubs before turning to lick the shaft. Working his way to the tip, he takes Rodney inside, sucking.

Rodney spreads his legs and lifts his hips, fisting his hands and sliding them beneath his hips, holding himself up where John can get better access. He keeps moving, lifting his hips with small pulses, tightening around John's fingers as he strains toward John's mouth and then opening to take John's fingers deeper as he comes down again.

John's name falls from his lips, broken and stuttered.

John rocks into his own hand, barely aware of the motion, as he works his fingers and his mouth on Rodney, determined to make Rodney come so damn hard he sees stars.

Rodney goes still, even the groans stop, and John twists his fingers, his tongue brushing roughly over that spot on the back of Rodney's cock.

Fluid, warm and too salty, fills his mouth and John strokes his own cock as he swallows, feeling Rodney tighten on his fingers. John jerks himself roughly and even with his left hand, the combined sensations are enough to push him over the edge. He keeps sucking as his body shakes with the force of his orgasm.

Letting go of Rodney's cock, John rests his forehead on Rodney's hip, heart racing like he's been out running with Ronon.

Rodney moves his fists out from under his hips, lowering them to the bed and John eases his fingers free, pressing a kiss to Rodney's hip before stretching out over Rodney. Unable to feel Rodney's skin against his, John remembers that he didn't take his uniform off first. "No more clothed sex," he mutters into Rodney's neck. "Interferes with the afterglow."

"Hmmm," Rodney says absently. He's holding John close, but there's a stiffness in his body that's at odds with the sex they just had. Rodney should be boneless after sex like that.

John lifts his head enough to kiss Rodney, because they should have done that by now. The lack of kissing is the only thing John doesn't like about Rodney being naked and waiting.

Rodney ends the kiss and John frowns. "Something wrong?"

"Why should anything be wrong? You just gave me another spectacular orgasm."

"Exactly," John says, smiling, and gets a glare in return. He can feel his afterglow slipping away. "I thought that was the idea."

"The idea was that I might get to do something for you. Which, of course, I didn't."

"Not my fault you make me so hot," John says, kissing the side of Rodney's jaw for emphasis. He's still not sure how he managed to get in trouble by doing stuff to Rodney that he knows Rodney loves.

"No, doing stuff to me makes you hot. I don't get to make you hot."

"What are you talking about?" Sure, doing stuff to Rodney makes John hot, but that's because its Rodney he's doing the stuff to. He thought Rodney got that.

"Our sex life. The one in which I don't get to be an active participant."

"You're the one who was waiting for me naked and fresh from the shower, McKay." Using Rodney's last name in bed, that's never a good sign. Taking a deep breath, John softens his voice. "I thought you wanted me to do stuff to you. I thought that was the point."

"The point was your pleasure. This was supposed to be about you."

"Getting you off is what gets me off. Do you have any idea how hot you were? The way you were moving; the sounds you were making; the way you looked?"

"No, I don't. I might if I ever got to see you like that, but I don't. There are parts of you I've never even touched."

John wants to argue with him, but he can't. He has a control thing. He likes to be in charge in bed, always has. He figures it was because he spent so much time trying to be laid back, trying to let the demands of his family and the Air Force roll off of him. Sex was the one area of his life where he always had control, even if he didn't always see it coming.

It wasn't as if any of his partners complained, not that he was with any of them for very long, except Nancy and Rodney.

"I'm not good at giving up control," John admits.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The familiar sarcasm is reassuring, letting John know the control thing isn't a deal breaker.

Relieved, John rests his forehead on Rodney's. "I have a fantasy you could maybe help me with."

"What kind of fantasy?" Rodney asks, smiling again.

"I still get to be in control."

"Yes, yes, you're a freak. I get it. Just tell me already."

***

This time, there isn't any guessing about what they're going to do. John knows exactly what he's going to see when he opens the door. He's already hard.

The door slides open and Rodney's lying on the bed, no candles this time, just moonlight. He's on his back with his head tipped over the foot of the bed. His cock is already hard, too.

John opens his pants as he crosses the room, stopping when he notices the stool at the foot of the bed.

"It's for you to kneel on. It'll put everything at the right height," Rodney says.

Engineering is what Rodney does, so John believes him. He's about to kneel on it, when Rodney says, "Clothes, remember."

He undoes just enough buttons to be able to tug the shirt over his head. Dropping it onto the floor, he tugs his t-shirt off, too. Then its just boots and pants, and he's finally naked. He kneels on the stool and Rodney's mouth is right there, closing around his cock, warm and wet and greedy.

John clutches at his own thighs to keep from clutching Rodney.

In the fantasy, John fucks the mouth of the person on the bed, so he pushes forward a little, careful not to go too deep. Rodney sucks him a bit harder. John pulls back. The stool was definitely a good idea because if he'd been standing he would have had to bend his knees to a weird angle and then stay at that angle, and John's knees aren't as young as they used to be.

John pushes in again, finding a slow, steady rhythm. Rodney hums around him. Rodney's eyes are closed, but the look on his face is pure pleasure.

It shouldn't be a surprise, because John loves sucking Rodney's cock, but it still kind of is.

It's weird to feel Rodney's tongue on the top side of the his cock instead of the underside, but the sight of his cock and Rodney's mouth sends a strange surge of tenderness through him and he brushes his fingers over Rodney's cheek.

Rodney slides his tongue around the head of John's cock.

John moves his fingers to Rodney's mouth, rests them on Rodney's lower lip where he can feel the softness of Rodney's lip and the hardness of his own cock, feel his own thrusts.

He still can't believe Rodney is doing this for him, that he'd willingly make himself so vulnerable, that he trusts John that much.

John isn't sure he trusts himself that much.

Thrusting softly, sliding his cock over Rodney's lips and tongue, John touches Rodney's face and throat with his fingertips, wondering if they're telling Rodney how humbled John feels right now. How Rodney has been stunning John with his courage for four years, and John doesn't think he's going to stop being stunned any time soon. Not if Rodney keeps doing things like this.

Rodney moves a hand toward his cock, and John says, "Don't." Rodney tightens his hand into a fist, and John adds, "Please."

Lifting his arm, Rodney reaches back instead. Hand on John's ass, he tugs John forward, tugs him deeper. Rodney slides a little further off the bed, changing the angle, and John goes so deep it scares him. He can't tell if he's in Rodney's throat or not, but he doesn't want to cut off Rodney's air so he pulls back. Thinking shorter, faster thrusts might be a good compromise, he pushes back in. Rodney sucks hard, and all it takes is a few strokes and he comes hard, bent almost in half as his whole body contracts and then lets go.

Easing his cock free, John places a hand under Rodney's head to help him back onto the bed.

Rodney sits up and turns around. He's smiling and there's a bit of come on the corner of his mouth. He looks gorgeous, and John leans in to lick the come up. The lick turns into a nice, meandering kiss.

"That was amazing," John says, drawing back.

"Knew you'd like it."

John almost points out that it was his fantasy so the odds were pretty good that he'd like it, but its a fantasy he's never shared with anyone else, let alone asked anyone else to act out with him, so he figures the point is Rodney's. "What are we going to do about this?" he asks instead, curling his hand around Rodney's cock.

"You are going to hand me the lube."

Glancing down, John finds the lube by the corner of the bed and picks it up. He hands it to Rodney, who is sliding backwards on the bed.

Curious, John crawls on to the bed.

When Rodney is leaning against the wall behind the bed, legs spread, John kneels in front of him, about a foot away.

"Don't come closer," Rodney says, pointing at him. Then he snaps open the lube and pours some into his palm. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Rodney winces. "Cold. And, no, you can't warm it up for me."

The offer dies on John's tongue.

Rodney's hand slides along his cock with a slight squelching sound. John stares. Rodney is jerking off for him. He twists his hand at the top of the stroke and John follows the motion carefully, wanting to remember it for later.

With his free hand, Rodney caresses his own chest. Sliding his fingers through the hair, brushing a nipple with his thumb. John's breath catches and he feels himself becoming aroused all over again. It's not that he hasn't watched Rodney touch himself before. Rodney's jerked himself off while they were fucking, which John loves to watch. But this is different.

Rodney slides his hand all over his chest and belly before cupping his balls. John knows exactly how good Rodney's balls feel. He loves cradling them in his hand, kissing them, sucking them very, very softly. But then there aren't many parts of Rodney's body that John doesn't like.

He wonders if Rodney would let John suck them if he asked nicely.

Bending his legs, Rodney places his feet on the bed and moves them back, opening himself completely. John can see everything, and the sight makes him lick his lips.

Rodney lets go of his balls and places two fingers in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. John knows what's coming next, and his cock is rising in anticipation.

Then Rodney does it. He lowers his fingers to his entrance and eases one inside.

"Fuck," John says.

Rodney nods.

All but the tip of Rodney's finger reappears, and John stares as Rodney pushes it back inside. Rodney's fucking himself. Right there. Just inches away. Fucking himself and letting John watch. "God, Rodney, that's..."

"Hot?" Rodney suggests.

John shakes his head. "It's beyond hot. It's --"

"Tell me."

John wants to. He does. But if there are words for this, he doesn't know them. He lunges forward instead, takes Rodney's head in his hands, and kisses him. Kisses him deep and hard, and then softer, kisses him like he never wants to stop, which he really, really doesn't.

Rodney makes a small, needy sound and kisses him back, just as turned on as John is.

Feeling Rodney's hand moving between them, still stroking, makes John cup Rodney's cheek in his hand, and turn the kiss into something slow and sensual, a sharp contrast to the hand he can feel moving faster and faster between them.

When Rodney comes John pulls back enough so he can watch. Rodney looks directly at him, his cock pulsing in the air between them. Most of the fluid lands on Rodney's belly and lower chest. Moving closer, John presses his renewed erection to Rodney's skin, slides it through Rodney's fluid.

Rodney wraps one hand around John's waist, holding John against him as John slides his hips up and down, with the other he pulls John's mouth to his. It isn't much of a kiss; John's jerky movements as he fucks himself against Rodney's skin get in the way.

But it doesn't matter, because knowing that it's Rodney's come warm and wet on his cock is all it takes to send John over the edge.

***

John has a selection of movies waiting when Rodney knocks on the door. He'd thought about just being naked and ready in his bed, but relationships aren't built on work and sex alone, at least John doesn't think they are. So he figures they should maybe just hang out, for a while anyway.

Rodney picks _2001_ which has to be the most boring sci-fi movie of all time.

The apes are still on the screen when John kisses Rodney, purely to relieve the boredom.

Rodney kisses him back, and John settles in for some nice, leisurely necking. Even with all the sex they've had in the past couple of weeks, it still feels like forever since they kissed like this lazy and indulgent, luxurious.

Somewhere along the line clothes start to come off, and by the time Keir Dullea says, "Open the pod bay doors, HAL," John is straddling Rodney's lap, completely naked, pressed against Rodney's equally naked chest.

Rodney slides his hand down John's back to his ass, and John pushes into the touch. Rodney squeezes, then strokes again, this time along the space between John's cheeks.

John kisses him harder.

Rodney's finger brushes his hole and John gasps.

Rodney pulls his hand away and John grasps it, guiding Rodney's fingers to his lips and drawing one inside.

Rodney shudders, and if John had any doubts that's enough to erase them. Sliding Rodney's finger free, John guides Rodney's hand back to where it was.

Feeling the tip breach him, he pulls in a breath and pushes back and down, causing Rodney's finger to slide deeper. This would probably be easier with lube, but he can't have bottles of the stuff just lying around his quarters like Rodney does, and he doesn't want to break the mood to get it out of hiding.

"John," Rodney says, his hand closing around John's cock.

Hands holding tight to Rodney's shoulders, John tilts his head back and groans. Rodney's finger finds its target and John's entire body jerks at the sensation.

Rodney strokes him again and John pushes into the touch, chasing it, trying to get more. Then Rodney's finger goes deeper, and John shoves his hips back to meet it.

The rhythm is unconscious, effortless. John pushes forward into Rodney's tight fist and then back onto a gentle finger. Forward, back, he's lost in the motion, in the feel of Rodney's hands on him.

"You're so hot," Rodney whispers and John stops. "Beyond hot. It's not just the looks," Rodney says, like he's confiding a secret. "You're smart, not smart like me, of course, but smart."

Rodney's words break through the haze of pleasure, barely. "You think my brain is hot?"

Rodney nods. "More than hot. And you've got this cool pilot, soldier thing going on, when really you're a complete geek. You read comic books."

"Not just comic books," John says, because he's read Tolstoy, and why are they discussing his reading choices when Rodney's has a finger in his ass?

"You think Qui-Gon Jinn was the hottest character in _Star Wars_."

Yeah, but Liam Neeson has hands, big, strong hands, like Rodney's. "You think I'm hot because I read comic books and like Qui-Gon?"

"And you're smart. There's that whole handsome hero thing, too," Rodney says and John thinks he'd wave a hand dismissively if they both weren't other wise engaged.

"Rodney," John says, leaning in close enough to whisper in Rodney's ear. "I think you should get me off, now."

"I could do that, couldn't I?" Rodney asks, smug and smiling, and John has to kiss him.

Rodney strokes his cock, and that's all it takes for John to find the rhythm again. John presses his forehead to Rodney's shoulder, still holding on, and gives in, rocking himself back and forth in Rodney's hands while Rodney kisses John's neck and shoulder, wherever he can reach.

He's caught. Ensnared. All Rodney has to do is look and he can see any part of John he wants to. It's exhilarating and scary as hell, like flying. Except it's nothing like flying, because when he flies John can't let go, not even for an instant.

When he flies there's no one to catch him.

His come goes all over Rodney's chest.

Rodney takes his hands away only to wrap his arms around John and pull him close. John's own arms are around Rodney's shoulders.

"We've got a day off coming up," John says, conversationally, like they aren't tangled together on his couch. "I think we should spend it having sex."

"What a surprise," Rodney says, but he doesn't sound like he disagrees.

"Apparently, I have places you haven't touched yet. I was thinking we should fix that."

"Yeah," Rodney says, and John can hear the smile in his voice. "I think we should."


End file.
